1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surfing board leash tangle prevention instrument for keeping a wrist or ankle of a user linked to a surfing board so that the surfing board is not swept far away when the user is thrown out into the water from the surfing board during riding on the surfing board. The surfing board includes various boards such as a surfboard and a body board that are used in the ocean or a lake.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surfing board leash is generally made of polyurethane or is a cord (rope) made by twisting thin and long plant fibers together. It is extremely difficult to use a leash of such material, because it floats on the sea level (water level) without sinking into the sea (water) promptly according to the gravity, thus this slack, floating leash winds around a wrist, ankle, or a fin provided on the board. It should be noted that FIG. 24 shows a situation in which an ankle is entangled in a leash 3.
Therefore, a floating body for stretching a leash towards the sea level (water level) side is attached to the leash to constantly stretch the leash towards the sea level (water level) side, whereby the leash is applied with tension towards the sea level (water level) and the tangle is prevented by eliminating the slack of the leash (See, for example, Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 63-43576).
According to Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 63-43576, since the floating body is at the sea level (water level), the leash between the floating body and the surfing board floats in the vicinity of the sea level, thus an ankle or-wrist of the user is entangled in the leash. Moreover, depending on the position of the floating body, the floating body becomes a hindrance to the user, and the floating leash comes on the upper surface of the surfing board, thereby causing the user to step on the leash.
Further, when the surfing board moves, the floating body also becomes large resistance to the movement of the surfing board, thus it is extremely difficult to use such leash.
In view of such circumstances described above, the present invention tries to solve the problems by providing a surfing board leash tangle prevention instrument that does not become a hindrance to a user, prevents stepping on a leash that is on a surfing board, and does not become large resistance to the movement of the surfing board.